Galeria:Byakuya Togami
|-|Projekty postaci= Projekty postaci Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Byakuya Togami.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Byakuya Togami.png Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Byakuya Togami.jpg Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Profiles Byakuya Togami.png Danganronpa Another Episode Famitsu Profile Byakuya Togami.png Wczesny wygląd Byakuya Togami Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png Byakuya Togami Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Byakuya Togami.png Danganronpa 1 Sketched CG Byakuya Togami.png ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Byakuya Togami.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa 1 Opening - Byakuya & Toko.png Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami Japanese Game Introduction.jpg Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami English Game Introduction.png Prolog Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png Rozdział 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 02 (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (9).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (51).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png Rozdział 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Morning Exercises.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Byakuya Togami reading.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png Rozdział 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishiromaru body discovery.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png Rozdział 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina striking Byakuya Togami.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Drawing of the chem lab.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Byakuya Togami drinking the protein liquid.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png Rozdział 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami reading about Fenrir.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Rozdział 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Byakuya Togami).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Epilog Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png Inne Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png Dorm Room Byakuya Togami.png DR1 Present 102 Byakuya's Undergarments.gif Karta postaci Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 1.jpg Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 2.jpg Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 3.jpg Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 4.jpg Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 5.jpg Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 6.jpg |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-17-557.jpg Byakuya introducing himself.png Byakuya handsome.png Tumblr ncgwj699lw1tkw4flo1 1280.png TogamiDRAE.png Toko.png Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Rozdział 6 Event 164.png Event 176.png Event 179.png Event 180.png Event 182.png |-|DRVR= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png |-|Anime= |-| Novele= Danganronpa: Togami DR Togami Coer.jpg DR Togami Vol 2 Cover.jpg Danganronpa Togami Voluma 3.jpg |-| Manga= ''Danganronpa: The Manga File:Togamichibi.png Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png Leon regretting his life choices.png Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga'' Mangatogami.jpg Fantasytogami.jpg Mangatoko3.jpg Kategoria:Galerie